Mentally Torture Dean Winchester
by Danjela
Summary: This was also for a drabble-challenge; Mentally torture my character. In this drabble, my OC - Lill Redding - is torturing Dean Winchester by turning her vengeance on Sam. Warning: Deathfic


She'd been watching the man ever since he'd woken up, tied to a chair, gagged and unable to move. There was no fear to be found in his face, just… annoyance? It was dark. So dark that she was positive he wouldn't be able to see her, even if she would walk right up to him. She could still see him though, and that was all that mattered.

"Hello there," she said, and she saw him move his head into her direction, squinting his eyes to see who was talking. "Hmpf." Was all that he was able to manage through the gag. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me get that for you." Moving towards him, on her bare feet so she wouldn't make any noise, she untied the gag, pulling it away from his face. "Heya handsome," she whispered in his ear, moving away quickly as he turned his head towards her voice. "Missed me?" She cackled as she walked around him, rested her hands on her hips and stared down at him.

"Wolf-girl," he growled, and a shiver ran up her spine. "I love it when you call me that in that hoarse, manly voice of yours," she cooed, stepping closer, running her hand over the stubble on his cheek. "Don't touch me." She grinned to herself. "I don't think you're in the position to make demands, sunshine." She leaned down, pressing her lips again his, getting herself a quick taste. "Hmm," she hummed, licking her lips. "Whiskey. Are we a little bit alcoholic, love?"

"What do you want?" She giggled at the question directed at her, kneeling down in front of him. "You killed my sister," she whispered, the smile never leaving her face. "Your sister? Who's your sister?" Another shiver up her spine. "Such a pity that I'm going to kill you. I'd love to have a chance to ride you like there's no tomorrow." She reached out, running her fingers up his inner thigh, but he jerked his leg away from her. "A fighter, I like that in a man." She grabbed hold of his chin, forcing him to look in her direction, even though he couldn't see her. "Remember the cute redhead from two days ago?" He grunted in reply. "The one you shot and set on fire? That was my sister." She pushed herself back to her feet, walking away from her. "But that's okay, because I will repay you for it."

She walked to the other end of the room, where the other man was seated. "I have your brother," she giggled, flicking a switch, turning on a light pointed at a tall, darkhaired man in another chair. Unconcious. "Sammy!" She heard behind her and she smirked. "Yes, Sammy. You're little brother." She took the taller man's chin in her hand, tilting his head, studying his face, and by doing that, she stepped into the light. "Bitch" She licked her lips before turning around. "Pleasure." She was glad he remembered who she was, not in the mood for introductions. She glanced over her shoulder, watching the older Winchester brother. "Hello Dean." "Leave him alone or I swear to God!" She snorted, arching an eyebrow. "You swear to God what? That you will take my head for it? That you will kill me?" She smiled sweetly. "You won't get the chance. By the time you will get released from that chair, I will be long gone and little Sammy here will be as dead as Georgia was when you left her remains out in the open for me to find."

She slapped Sam across the face, succesfully waking him up. A grumble left the tall man's throat. "My head… Where am I? Dean?" She giggled again. "Hello Sammy-boy. Remember me?" Brown eyes focussed on her face and his features showed disgust. "Lill." "Yeah, Lill. Missed me?" She ruffled his hair, before turning back to Dean. "He's going to be my little play-mate." "Leave him alone!" She pursed her lips, tilting her head to the side. "'Fraid that I can't do that."

She fixed her piercing gaze on Sam again, pulling a litle knife from her boot, popping the buttons off his shirt with it, pushing the fabric to the side, revealing his bare chest. "So pretty," she breathed, pressing the tip of the blade against the tanned skin, drawing a little blood. "Keep your filthy paws off of him!" She arched an eyebrow. "Now, that wasn't very nice, was it? I'll have to punish you for that, Dean-o." She dropped down on her knees, placing one hand against Sam's chest, as she carved a symbol into the skin. The scream that left the youngest Winchester, made her sigh with pleasure. "Oh dear Lord," she muttered, having to stop for a second to gather up her thoughts. "I never figured hearing you scream like that was so… pleasurable." She bit her lip as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Such a good boy." Continuing the carving, she had to grit her teeth to keep a soft moan from escaping her lips. When she was done, she got back to her feet, admiring her work. "So pretty. What do you think Dean?" She stepped to the side, so Dean could have a good look at her handywork. "Bitch! I will rip your head off when I'm free." She snorted. "No you won't."

Leaning down, she grabbed Sam's face in her hands, pressing her parted lips on his, travelling down as he pulled his face free from her grip, slowly licking up the blood that was trickling down his chest. "So good," she hummed, straightening up, her mouth covered in red. She licked her lips, tasting the salty, metalic taste of the blood. "Do you see now what happens when you fool around with a wolf?" She asked, not looking at Dean. "It never ends pretty. You know what, maybe I'll even make him my bitch. Oh, that's actually a good idea!" She smiled a toothy smile, running her fingers through Sam's hair. "Yes, you're going to be my little bitch. How's that sound?" "Never," was the reply and she pouted. "What's that? You don't want to be my plaything?" The pout disappeared, and made room for the darkest grin the man had ever seen. "I'll just have to kill you then." Her arm moved back slightly, before shooting forward, her long nails making it easy for her to penetrate the skin on his chest, the cheer force of it breaking the ribs as her hand moved passed them. "Goodnight, sweet Prince," she whispered, pulling her hand back and turning around to face Dean, showing him the dripping heart of his brother.

"Sammy! You bitch! What did you do?! I swear to God, I will get out of here and I will rip you to pieces. I will do worse to you than even you can think off." She smiled. "Such big words. I'd like to see that before I believe it." She threw the heart at Dean, and it made a soft squishy noise as it landed at his feet. "Have fun looking at that," she smirked, whiping her hand on Sam's shirt. "Have fun living your life without your brother." And with those words, she turned on her heels, bend down to grab her shoes, and stalked out of the room.

Outside, she pressed a small red button and listened at the door. She could hear Dean's cuffs pop open and she locked the door behind her. It would take him a while to get through the door and by that time, she was on the other side of the state. A pleased smile formed on her lips as she walked away from the masacre she'd left behind.


End file.
